In resistance welding it is necessary to have welding circuits which supply the welding current to the workpiece with reliable conductivity. Fixed connections are the standard of the industry as they produce the better welds and use less current.
On the other hand, with fixed connections, the loading and unloading of workpieces occurs in the same location as the welding so that the operator must work closely adjacent to or in the welding area where the welding occurs and where the electrodes are forcibly projected by the machine. This creates a danger of injury for the operator.
The problem of providing safe loading and unloading positions for the workman remote from the welding area while at the same time providing optimum welding circuits for welding appears to be unsolved in the prior art by the provision of acceptable means which industry can use commercially.